Friends till the End
by SonicXmen94
Summary: From the creator of A Frozen Eclipse of the Heart, comes a brand new one shot series. Consisting stories about the heroes from the movie Frozen, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. Includes Kristanna, Elsanna SISTER LOVE, and Olaf and Sven friendship.
1. Anniversary of The Great Thaw

**Welcome to Friends till the End. This story will consist of one shots about the heroes of the movie, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf. Sven will be apart of these stories too. This chapter was in my previous one shot series, A Frozen Eclipse of the Heart. I used the Great Thaw date July 9 because the movie was set in July, and my brother's birthday is on July 9. Enjoy.**

* * *

Elsa had been planning a celebration for one year since The Great Thaw, and she wanted it to be a surprise for Anna. Elsa thought that Anna would love to be surprised with a celebration since the sisters reunited. She was currently setting up the decorations in the ballroom, where the party will be. The date of the thaw was on July 9, and to Elsa's surprise, Anna wasn't constantly reminding her of the day. _Did Anna forget? I figured she would getting really jumpy about_ thought to herself as she was creating icicles across the ceiling. Elsa knew of some nice decorations that she could create and spread across the ballroom. Elsa also asked Olaf and Kristoff to help out with the surprise. Olaf came in with a clipboard, and glasses that he found lying around. Elsa giggled at the snowman's appearance.

"How's everything holding up?" Elsa asked, trying to hide a laugh.

"Well," Olaf said, "all the banners are hung up throughout the halls. Speaking of which, won't Anna see them?"

"Oh, now that I think about it," Elsa said, but then thought again. "I doubt she will know what it's for. She might think they're for a Christmas party or my birthday or something."

Olaf nodded, and continued his status report. "The ice rink in the yard is ready to go, and all the citizens are skating. So that'll make Anna think you did it just for fun."

"Very good," Elsa said, nodding in approval.

"All the band members are ready and setting up over in the corner," Olaf pointed to wear all the musicians were setting up for the party.

"Splendid," Elsa said, "and I have all my custom made decorations set up and ready."

"Great!" Olaf jumped in excitement, making is glasses fall off his face. Elsa giggled. "I believe we're all set up for tonight's celebration."

"Yay!" Olaf said, throwing his arms in the air. Elsa laughed at Olaf's silliness. Kristoff came in through the door also with a checklist. "Everything is set and ready to go, Queen Elsa."

"Fantastic," Elsa said. "Oh, and by the way. I want to thank you both for your help. It made this plan go much smoother."

"The pleasure is all ours, Your Majesty," Kristoff said, bowing.

"Now now, Kristoff," Elsa said, "I've told you before. You don't have to call me by my formal name. You're apart of our family now."

"Sorry, Elsa," Kristoff apologized.

"No need to apologize," Elsa said. "We'll start the party in a few hours." Olaf and Kristoff nodded. Elsa turned around. "Olaf," she called.

"Yes Elsa?" Olaf asked. Elsa closed her eyes for a second. "Please try not to let Sven in the castle tonight. And Kristoff, keep an eye on him tonight. Make sure he doesn't do it."

"What?" Kristoff complained, "I have to watch him?"

"It's the Queen's orders," Elsa snapped, "unless you want to be turned into one of my custom ice decorations for tonight's party." Kristoff gulped. "W-will do Your Majesty."

* * *

**Four hours later**

Elsa went in to knock on Anna's bedroom door. Elsa was able to entertain Anna by giving her a quill pen and paper, and asked her to draw her something. Anna wasn't the best artist, but she was pretty decent. Anna drew a snowflake for Elsa, and pick axe for Kristoff, and a flower with a smiley face for Olaf.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, "It's me, Elsa. May I come in?" Silence. Elsa just walked in, only to find her asleep on the desk. Luckily, the drawings were put to the side of the desk, so they weren't under Anna's head. Elsa laughed at the scene before her, and shook Anna awake.

"Huh? _Whoizit? _Anna slurred.

"It's your sister, Elsa."

"Elsa?" Anna said, taking a minute to know who it was.

"Yes," Elsa replied. "It's time for dinner." Anna looked at her grandfather clock. "But it's only five, dinner's not until seven."

"I know," Elsa said, "but I've asked the chefs to prepare dinner early tonight."

"Why?" Anna asked. Elsa had to think through this one, but an idea popped up in her head. "Because I have a very important meeting this evening, and I won't be able to eat then."

"Oh, okay," Anna said. The sisters continued to walk down the halls until they reached the doors to the ballroom.

"Wait," Anna said, "are we eating in the ballroom?" Elsa nodded, and opened the door. Anna gasped at the sight.

"Elsa, what's all this?" Anna asked. Elsa giggled. "I thought you would remember. Today is the anniversary of The Great Thaw." Anna's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, that's right! How could that slip my mind?" Elsa giggled, and Kristoff and Olaf walked in the ballroom. Anna turned around, and hugged Kristoff, and then bent down to hug Olaf.

"Hehe. I LOVE warm hugs!" Olaf said. Anna smiled at him. She then turned to Elsa. "The guest will be arriving shortly, so you better get ready," Elsa said. Anna nodded and ran back up to her room to change.

* * *

Dignitaries from all over the world came to celebrate the anniversary of The Great Thaw. People from France, all the way to Germany came to honor the Queen and her work over the past year. The Duke of Weselton was nowhere to be seen, neither was anybody from the Southern Isles (much to Anna's relief). As people were talking to the Queen, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were on the dance floor, dancing the night away. Olaf was just bouncing, but Anna and Kristoff didn't mind. Everyone left at about midnight, and boy was Anna pooped. Once the ships were out of sight, Anna immediately ran to her room, and lay down on the bed. She didn't feel like changing into her nightgown, but if she didn't, Elsa wouldn't be happy with her. So she changed, and went to bed.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for more stories in the future. Send in ideas if you have any.**


	2. Kristoff's Nightmare

**Hey everyone. It's me again. Before I start this story, I haven't really been having a good week. My uncle passed away from I believe I was told fourth stage lung cancer, which he never smoked. My summer was great until now and the upcoming move and school transfer. I'll get through. It was worse last year when I lost two grandmas on the same side of the family. Anyway, this one was inspired by FrozenAddict15's recent story, Who Am I? I Am Kristoff. Get ready for some Kristanna and some drama.**

* * *

_We see Kristoff up in the mountains cutting ice for the season, and Sven was guarding the sled. Kristoff wipes sweat off of his forehead. "Well Sven," he said, "looks like our work is done." Sven grunts in approval. Then a sudden blizzard hits him in the face, and sees figures within the blizzard. _

_"What?" he asks himself in confusion._

_"Kristoff?" one of the figures asks._

_"Who are you?" Kristoff asks the figures._

_"It's us," the other figure said, "your mom and dad."_

_Kristoff's eyes went wide as the figures exited out of the snowstorm to where Kristoff can see them more clearly. "Momma? Papa?" he says as he runs up to hug them. Both his parents returned the hug. The reunited family released their embrace. "How is this possible?" Kristoff asks with tears in his eyes._

_"There's no time to explain," Kristoff's father says, "we have to go now!"_

_"Why? Father, what's wrong?"_

_"It's coming, the storm's coming!"_

_ Suddenly, the blizzard from before gets thicker and thicker, until his parents were out of sight._

_"Momma! Papa! No!" Kristoff cries, as he is carried away by the blizzard._

* * *

Kristoff jumped up from bed with a scream. He dripped in sweat, and tears were constantly falling down his cheek. He heard a knock on the door, and Anna came in with her night gown on, and her hair down.

"Kristoff?" Anna asks in a tired voice, "sweetie is everything alright?"

Then, Kristoff jumped out of bed, and hugged Anna. He sobbed on her shoulder. "Anna," he choked, "it was horrible."

Anna walked Kristoff to his bed. "What was horrible?" she asked.

"My dream. My parents," Kristoff said. "They're gone." Anna rubbed his back. She knew the feeling. She lost her parents in a shipwreck.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Anna asked in a cute voice. Kristoff looked at her. He hesitated for a minute, but finally decided to talk.

"I was cutting ice, until a blizzard showed up, and my parents came out of it. My father told me that the storm was getting closer. And then-"

He was cut off with more tears. He began to cry again. Anna kept rubbing his back. "Shh. It's okay," Anna cooed. "There, there. It's okay, Anna's here." She kissed his cheek, and he kept on crying.

"It's okay," Anna cooed, "you don't have to talk about it anymore." After a few minutes, Kristoff calmed down and looked at Anna.

"Thank you," Kristoff said.

"You're welcome," Anna said, "if you need me, my door's always open. Think you'll be okay tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Goodnight Anna," Kristoff said. Anna smiled, and closed the door. Kristoff then fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

**I know this isn't my best work, and it's short, but hey. What the heck, right? I actually had this in my head when I was planning on writing this story. When FrozenAddict15's Kristoff story came out, I had somewhat of a better idea on what this story will be about. This isn't like said story, but that was the point. If you haven't read Who Am I? I Am Kristoff, I suggest reading it. It's really good so far. Good night.**


	3. Frozen Fever (What I Think It'll Be)

**Well, I'm excited. One, I saw the ABC special, The Story of Frozen, and two, they announced something that made my eyes pop out of my sockets. A Frozen SHORT! That's right. A short. It's called Frozen Fever, and it comes to theaters next Spring. Whatever movie it's coming with, I'll go see it just for that short. I'm PUMPED! This story is what I think Frozen Fever will be like. It'll be about Anna's birthday, and Elsa and Kristoff try to make her birthday a surprise, that was confirmed. It'll have an all new song too, but I'm not gonna write the song in here, but I'm gonna guess it'll be when Anna's somewhere in town, like she will be later. Okay, here a-we go.**

* * *

The month was February in the Kingdom of Arendelle, and the city was bustling with excitement. Why? Because today is Princess Anna's birthday. She was turning nineteen today, and Anna was excited. She was snoring while she slept, and her hair looked like she got electrocuted. Once the sun it her face, the sprung out of bed, and rushed to get dressed. She loved it when it was her birthday, mainly because she got presents, but also because she gets to spend time with her loved ones.

"Today's the day!" Anna said, as she put her hair into her signature braids. Anna ran out of her room, and knocked on Elsa's door. "Come in," Elsa groaned. Anna's knock woke Elsa up. Anna ran in, and realized that Elsa WAS sleeping, but she woke her up. "Oops," Anna said, "I didn't know you were still asleep."

"No, no, Anna," Elsa said, "it's alright. I needed to get up anyways, because today is a very special day."

"And what day is that?" Anna asked in the cutest voice possible.

"You're birthday, silly," Elsa giggled.

"I know," Anna said with a grin, "I was just messing." Elsa smiled. "Well, let's get you ready for your party."

"But I am ready," Anna said. She wasn't. She was so excited, the only thing she did was put her hair into braids. Anna looked down at herself. "Oh." Elsa laughed, and she and Anna walked to her room to find an outfit.

* * *

After about ten minutes of trying to find a dress, Anna finally found one she was satisfied with. It was a purple dress that matched her winter cape from her adventure up the North Mountain. It had flower patterns on it, like all Norwegian décor. Her hair was still in two braids, and she had matching shoes. "You look beautiful," Elsa commented.

"Thank you," Anna said, "you look more beautiful. Hey! I got it right this time!" Elsa laughed. "Alright, I'm gonna go eat breakfast. Come down whenever you're ready."

"Okay!" Anna said.

* * *

Elsa knocked on Kristoff's door. "Kristoff?" Elsa said, "I need your help."

"Yes?" Kristoff said. He just woke up.

"I need to do something special for Anna's birthday," Elsa said.

"Wait, her birthday's today?" Kristoff asked in panic.

"You forgot Anna's birthday?!" Elsa asked in shock.

"N-no," Kristoff stuttered, "I remembered, but I've been so busy it didn't cross my mind."

"So you did forget?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff sighed. "Yes."

Elsa moaned. "We need to do something for Anna. Let's go." Elsa grabbed Kristoff's arm, and dragged him to her study.

* * *

"Well, what if we have an ice skating party for Anna?" Kristoff suggested.

"Maybe," Elsa said. "Of course we'll have to throw a surprise birthday party for her. No, wait. She knows that I know that it's her birthday.

"But I don't," Kristoff said. Elsa had a light bulb light in her head. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Kristoff asked in confusion.

"You can throw a surprise birthday for her. Just you, me, and Olaf!" Elsa said with excitement.

"What about Sven?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't want any reindeer in the castle," Elsa said sternly. "You guys can have a birthday with Anna later. Am I understood?

Kristoff nodded. "Good," Elsa said. "Now let's get this party started."

* * *

Anna was exhausted. She was in town all day, with citizens wishing her a happy birthday, and playing with the children. She walked through the long halls. To her it felt like forever.

"Man," Anna said to herself, "walking down these halls take longer when you're tired."

She finally entered her room.

"SURPRISE!"

Anna jumped, then put her hand over her heart. "Aww, you guys!"

Anna went to go hug Elsa, then Kristoff, and finally, Olaf. Elsa had the chefs bake a cake for Anna, and they all ate it. Later, Anna opened her gifts. She started with Olaf. It was a new bathing suit. "Aww, thanks Olaf." Anna said, and went down to hug him. He giggled. Next she opened Kristoff's. It was a new winter outfit. Very similar to the one from her journey, but this time, it was green. Her favorite color.

"Kristoff, it's wonderful," she said as she went to hug Kristoff, and kissed him on the cheek. Last, but not least, was Elsa's. Anna thought she would save the best for last. She opened it, and it was a snowman ornament, shaped like Olaf. Anna gasped. "Wow Elsa! Did you make this?"

"Yep," Elsa said, "and you can hang it on the Christmas tree when it comes closer to Christmas time."

Anna got up, and gave Elsa the biggest hug she could give.

"Thanks everyone," Anna said. "This is the best birthday ever!"

"And why's that?" Olaf asked.

"Because I get to spend it with the people I love the most."

That touched everyone. "I have an idea!" Olaf said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"We should build a snowman!"

"That's a great idea, Olaf," Elsa said. They all got up, and headed for the courtyard, where they built not one, but five snowmen.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this. Once I heard about the short, I IMMEDIATLEY thought about what it'll be like. The only way I could share it was on here. Since it'll be Elsa and Kristoff planning the party, it'll be the first time we actually get to see them bond, since they barely, if not ever talk to each other. Have a good day.**


End file.
